


Alex(or Steve) smoking

by kjanddean



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Gen, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a random drawing of a smoking Alex (in every sense of the word :))<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Alex(or Steve) smoking

**Author's Note:**

> my very first art that started out as a pencil drawing that did not totally suck...

  


this is the progress how it happened:  
<http://kjanddean.livejournal.com/16209.html>


End file.
